Consuming Darkness
by dnEehT
Summary: Summary inside. But basically it's a harry is abandoned to the dursleys but the potter's are still alive. Harry is using his magic to make himself stronger and faster etc and he is a child star in the muggle world, known as Haven MacCoy. warning Slash RxH


Disclaimer: I don't own and you would know by now.

Warnings: Eh, well I'm not sure as of yet, but I suppose slash warning, y'a kno' maleXmale action. Rating may go up.

Summary: Harry Potter is the boy who lived but his parents consented with Dumbledore giving him to the Dursleys. The Dursleys don't want anything to do with him, and takes him to an orphanage, there he meets a famous movie and music director looking to adopt, he makes an impression, and he adopts Harry. Harry is supposed to play in a movie where he is the star, he has already managed to become known over the whole universe as a child prodigy star. So on a ship on the way to Helion Prime via a ghost lane, so as not to get bothered by the fans, he did not count on anything happening.

* * *

"...He will be safe here" "Are you sure Professor Dumbledore?" "Yes, I am, as a matter of fact, and how many times have I told you to call me Albus, Minerva" The strangely clothed man twinkled his blue eyes at the Scottish lady beside him.

The Old man, identified as Dumbledore, proceeded with his plans, and put a not-so-sleeping baby Harry at his Aunts doorstep. This, the man knew, would bring the boy to the breaking point, have him nice and pliable to his will when the boy became eleven. The old man smiled, and baby Harry whimpered, he did not know why, but he did not like that old man!

* * *

Little Harry Potter had been taken in by his aunt, but she did not do it because it was her nephew or that the wizards threatened or bribed her, no, fact was, that she believed the child to be abandoned on her doorstep because some unfortunate mother had to leave her baby with trust worthy people. You see the letter the old headmaster had left with baby Harry had flown away with a strong breeze.

But she still could not ignore the fact that the little boy she had named David, was much to strong, to fast, was smarter than any boy of five had any right to be. His voice was captivating, he was agile. If she did not know better she would say that he was a freak as her sister. But such things never happened around little David, but the boy still was not normal.

And when Vernon had gotten a once in a life time job offer, they had to move to New Mecca on Helion Prime, she took the boy to an orphanange, both her and Vernon decided that would be for the best.

The orphanange in question had a much better reputation than most, the Golden Sparrow, it was for children at the age, or older than, five years old that had showed unnatural specialities, like beauty, speed, strenght and more.

The children taken in by the orphanange was tested, of course, they did not want the children on their words alone. The child had to tell them what they were good at, and they would form a test to see if it was anything extrordinary about the cild.

As for little David, he had to take a big test. With all his abilities. His speed was the first up to test, then his voice, strenght, his smarts, and lastly his agility.

As predicted he passed with flying colours. But he had catching up to do with his book smarts. Street smarts he had plenty of, the Dursleys did not want to spend too much money on him after all. He, himself, thought that he was quite the master pick pocket.

* * *

'I better get amove on before I'm late' Haven thought as he looked over the rim of his book (_Traveling the univers in cryo-tanks and the history of universal discovery_) to the old clock in the orphanange library. But he WANTED to be late, Haven did not want to be adopted. If he was he would no longer have access to a library this big, his caretaker would not sing lullabies when he could not sleep or had woken from a nightmare.

It was adoption day, the potential parents came and took a look around while the children gathered in the dining hall, in their best clothes with name taggs. Some had kept their old names others, like Haven, had choosen new ones, but all children, except Haven, had keept their family name until they were adopted.

He was, apperantly, just odd that way. Anyway, if the parent or parents, were interested in a child, they aproached the chief of caretakers who directed them to that specific child's caretaker. And if the caretaker approves of the person(s) she or he would introduce them to the child.

Haven picked his things together, even if he did not show up his caretaker, Mattias, would come and find him. Mattias always knew how and where to find Haven. And it irked him to no end.

When he came in to the dining hall his ears almost fell off, the children were practically screaming at each other.

"What has gotten everyone so exited?" Haven asked Mattias when he had found his normal seat.

"Apperantly a very famous movie director is looking to adopt" Mattias said, both caretaker and child sighed, that was so not what they needed. The children were normally very hyped on this particular few days of the month.

The customary shime sounded to announce the potential parents, and everyone quietened down. First was dinner, then the adults and children would mingle.

As normal, the dinner went off withoute a hich, and when the dessert was consumed and the soft music started, the children, with their caretakers, began to mingle with the hopeful parents.

* * *

Marcus McCoy was not having a good day, it had all begun when he had taken a look-in with the star of the movie _Anastasia_. Tanya had been sick resently, and now she had comletly lost her voice, the whole shoot would be delayed for days!

And now when he was at the recomended orphanange his attention were clamoured for. All the caretakers would offer their charges to be adopted by him, he had no interest in those children, sure they had a talent or two, but he wanted a child that was more than just beautiful or had a beutiful voice.

When he was about to excuse himself to the orphanange owner, his gaze was caught by an androgynous child in the far left corner. "Who is that child?" He asked the matron in charge.

"Oh, little Haven gaught your gaze huh? Well, he is the best of the best in this orphanange, thought his math and language could use a little pick-me-up" The old lady said good naturedly.

"And beside him is his caretaker, Mattias. If you are interested...?"

"Please, if you would, I would like to meet him"

The matron nodded and hurried through the throngs of people towards the duo.

* * *

Haven had managed to evade every adult that was not his caretaker all evening, thought it had taken some quick talking and some near misses on his part before he could manouver himself into a corner, and not be noticed.

But when he saw the matron on her way towardss him and Mattias, he sighed. So much for totally evading the adoption issue for today.

When the matron was practically shoving Mattias towards the odd man she did not even give an explanation as to why she was so excited, normally she would not bother Haven with people, he was her favourite, she knew he hated adoption days and did not want to be adopted.

And when Mattias beckoned him to come over to them, he sighed even harder. He Did Not Want to be adopted, dammit!

* * *

So how did he get into this situation then? Already in his room, packing his things and saying his goodbyes.

The man was a smooth talker. And the man, Marcus MacCoy, had more experience then Haven had, and could easely talk his way out of anything, from a speeding ticket to Havens no adoption rule.

Haven was, to put it simply, stupified. His new father, a movie director with a very loud voice in the music companys, was veeery experienced in the ways of smooth talking and wiggling his way out of any restriction and law there was.

Rules at the orphanange was first and foremost: No adoption until a mont, at the very least, and both parent(s) and child were comfortable with each other.

And here Haven was, not even half an hour after he had been introduced to the man, already packing his things! Haven kastade lock resväskan ner lite mer hårdare än nödvändigt.

'Dammit all to hell! How do I get into these fucking situations?' Haven was NOT pouting, no, he was fuming, fuming I tell you!

Well, he would bide his time, the ninny (Marcus) would rue the day he tried (and succeeded in) smooth talking Haven!

* * *

While Haven was stewing in his anger while packing, Marcus was smugly calling his limousin driver to pick him and his new son up.

Haven had a voice to die for! he was quick witted, had a strong will, apperantly strong, fast and had advanced hearing abilities. He had not seen it but the matron and Mattias prised the boys agility the most.

He could not wait to put it to the test, if all the promises were true, then he had a new star in his own son!

The thudds and general loud sounds in the stairs signaled his new son coming down. Oh he knew the boy was not happy with him, but he could not resist! The boy looked neither like a girl nor a boy specifically, but he was beautiful, and the talents he was said to have was just too tempting a chance to resist. He, if his son allowed him to, that is, would make him the new darling of the modeling world.

When the boy, Haven, stood before him Marcus smirked at him and ruffled the boys hair, and snickered when Havens expression changed from disgruntled to extremly pissed.

"Have you said your goodbyes?" He asked the boy. Haven was back to looking disgruntled and did a rude gesture towards him as he stomped towards his former caretaker. Marcus snickered as Mattias slapped the boy upside the head, probably for the rude gesture, but it could also be for the rude words he could practically taste in the air. The bay was so not happy with him! Marcus snickered again.

Haven MacCoy at six years going on seven was adopted by, what the tv tabloids said him to be, the extremly overprotective, extravagant and exotic man, named Marcus MacCoy.

* * *

The first thing Marcus did when they arrived at the mansion was to get the little star to be, up to his new room. And when that was done, he quickly snuck away to make a few phone calls.

His little star needed protection! And help in taking care of his looks, even if they were natural, protection, tutors and a personal trainer and protection.

* * *

Haven did not know which hurricane it was that swept him up to the extravagant room in the overly large mansion, but he sure was never taking that again!

His ...father... had snuck away while he was busy examining the room.

It was quite dark, pleasantly so. The walls were a deep shade of gray with silver linings in the corners, the roof was black along with the floor. At one wall there was a black and white desktop with a few drawers and a laptop. in the left corner there was two bookcases filled to the brim, and in the right corner just between the desktop and the kingzised bed it was a flat screen tv with a surround system, infront of the black lined tv, was one black and one lime green bean sack. Then on the last wall of the room was two doors, one to walk into the room and the other to a walk in closet, between those doors was an aquarium, going as high as the roof.

The bed, as stated before, was kingzised and had black drapes, the bedding was in dark gray and sea blue. there was even some teal, if his eyes didn't decieve him. The computer had a hook-up system to the stereo on the other side of the desk, and could also be hooked up to the surround system currently connected with the tv.

All in all, a room Haven could feel right at home in!

* * *

The tv tabloids, the news papers and the news channels had a frigging cow when they got told about Marcus I'm-to-young-to-be-a-father MacCoy had adopted a kid.

And they all demanded a press conference to meet the boy and get to know him.

And by god, did Haven make an impression on them! They were alredy printing about the model worthy child McCoy had adopted, how smart the kid was, how beautiful, quick witted and the absolutely lovely voice that promised hypnotic results if put to use.

They had gone from the conference room with many promises of Havens career, music, movies and modelling.

The news came out as first page news, even the news that Riddick, the murderer, was out and about again had taken second place

* * *

Two years passed quickly and Hven had gotten somewhat used to the cramped scedule, training, tutoring, care of his apperance, movie and music recordings and training to them.

He had also had to get used to his fathers quick change in moods and quirky humor. His father was demanding, bt he also spoiled Haven rotten. He had already gotten Haven the best bodyguards, tutors and trainers money could afford. And just yesterday his father had commented on that he still did not feel Haven was safe enough, what with 'that finniky murderer' on the loose, and had sent a message to Crematoria about some Hellhound pup.

* * *

Now, almost ten years old, Haven had gotten up with no expections other than the ordinary. Which for his father, and now him, was for Haven to get almost drowned with presents from his family, fans and even the trainers and tutors and the bodyguards!

As he was walking down the stairs, Haven yawned as he tied his waist long hair into a loose braid. He was almost sleepwalking, yawning again one of Haven's eyes opened slightly at the ruckus coming from the dining room.

Haven opened the door slightly, over the years he had learned that his father had an explosive temper to match even himself, and took a quick peek through the small opening he had made. When nothing indicated his father throwing things around he opened the door a little more, and still no sign of danger, stepped into the room. Only to get thrown down on his ass as something tackled him to the ground. The something was also licking his face.

When Haven could finally open his eyes he stared, it was a Hellhound! And a pup at that, well a year at most, it was up to his knees and would only get bigger. Silver eyes stared into his green ones, the gary white spikes lay flat and still, showing the creature was used to humans, but still had positioned itself slightly in between the other humans and himself. Apperantly it's trainers had supplied it with Haven's scent.

"Happy birthday my son!" Marcus shouted and tackled his son to the floor again. "Thanks, dad, but, a Hellhound?" Haven asked, squeeking slightly when his father picked him up and held him beneth his armpits. "Of course! On the way here she was trained and supplied with your scent several times especially when they trained protection! And with your recording on Helion Prime coming up, I figured her to be an excellent companion!" Marcus smiled widely at his son.

Haven was not normally one to smile, sure he was a wise ass, and cracked smart comments, he smirked and made a general nuisance of himself, gave emberassing nicknames (His father was Ninny, his favourite bodyguard was Silent Bob and his favourite trainer was Sissy) but now, a wide grin wormed it's way onto his lips as he threw his arms around his fathers neck. Chanting a quiet "TahnyouThankyouTankyou"

At five pm, after the Hellhonds naming, present opening and a nice family meal, the whole little family, Marcus and Mattias, (finally having gotten engaged) Haven, Silent Bob and his partner for the week, had gotten themselfs to Earths Space Docking (EAD), to say goodbye to Marcus. He was going to Helion Prime to prepare the house and discuss last minute details for the movie they were going to record there.

Haven was going a week later with Hera via a ghost lane, so as to avoid reporters and the like.

* * *

The one week went by faster than both Mattias and Haven expected it to. Many calls had been had, long talks over the video phone and messages sent and answered between Marcus and Mattias and Haven.

Now it was almost time for Haven to enter the ship, and for the first time go into cryo stasis. Hera would be in the front 'compartment' with Haven, they had had a long talk with the pilot on that topic specifically.

"Now, remember, it's not any different than falling sleep, dont worry, if anything happens you have Hera, and I have packed several waterbottles and some dried foods in your backpack, just in case you wake up and get hungry or thirsty" Mattias was rambling, he was not used to the idea that Haven was going to be away from him for more then a day or two. He was also doing it because he felt Haven needed the reassurances as much as Mattias himself did, if not more.

The chime sounded followed by a cool female voice announcing that the passengers would board now.

Haven and Hera was to go on last so as to not alarm the others. As the third to last had boarded, Haven hugged Mattias one last time before him and Hera went onboard, lead by the captain himself.

* * *

'Something is wrong' Haven thought, something was waking him up, and they were not supposed to be there yet.

Opening his eyes slightly he saw Hera lying athis feet, she had grown, even if she too had been in cryo stasis. The stasis apperantly did not affect animals as it did humans. The next thing that caught his attention was the red light blinking infront of his face, saying he was not allowed out of the chamber until the emergency landing had been completed. 'Oh something is defenitly wrong!' Haven whimpered. He knew he should have endured the fans and reporters stalking him, but nooo, he had to take the ghost lane just to satisfy his need for privacy!

The ship began to shake and holes was torn in the metal as it seemed to near the planet too fast to even be an emergency landning!

A quick tugg in the ship managed to slam his head back into the 'wall' behind him and Haven fell unconscious.

* * *

Tell me if I did good, the chapter was supposed to be longer, but I'm a little too depressed to do anything more, just so u know. I might not continue with my stories until I have this 'family matter' resolved.

R&R

should I continue?


End file.
